


PANIC! At the Homeworld Party

by LonelyAuthor3112



Series: Rhoquoise Gem-Deavours [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Crushes, F/F, Friendship, Pining, male gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAuthor3112/pseuds/LonelyAuthor3112
Summary: Even when the party’s thrown for her, Rhodolite can’t bring herself to interact with anyone. A certain gem in particular.
Relationships: Original Gem Character(s)/Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe)
Series: Rhoquoise Gem-Deavours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698937





	PANIC! At the Homeworld Party

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place 1 year after Future. These characters in no way affect our main cast. If you have any questions, ask me on my Twitter, @pearl_renegade!

Not even the newly-appeared emptiness in the dance floor’s centre appealed to her. Even for someone as lonesome and peace-desiring as herself. The loud techno-music boomed, ringing loud throughout her mind, yet still somehow quieter than that... itching, that strong pull to head out there and do something more than leaning against a pillar and watching from the shadows. But with strangers? People she could only assume things about by appearance?

Her hands gripped tighter around her arms, clinging onto the deep burgundy fabric of her suit. Why did Turquoise insist on them dressing up so... oddly, for such an occasion? None of this felt familiar. Was... was that why...

Rhodolite’s gaze flickered around the once-perfectly systematic ball room, now full of bright neon lights, unruly behaviour and a disco ball dazzling her vision for a moment.

Was that why she felt so misplaced?

A voice yanked her out of the fog of thoughts and fears,

“Hey, it’s Rhodolite, right?”

The pink gem’s magenta eyes shot up to meet the teal pair, belonging to the light blue lad from earlier. She mulled over her words for a small moment.

“...Yes, uh...”

“It’s Aqua,” 

The male gem smiled, almost putting her at ease.

Almost.

“What’cha doin’ over here? The party’s a-that’a way.”

Ignoring the lanky Aquamarine’s pointing, she merely huffed and grumbled out a reply,

“I don’t care if it was thrown for me. I didn’t exactly catch it. Or try to, anyway.”

His eyes fell to the floor.

“Eh, I guess if that’s how ya see it... but why’s that? I mean, aren’t’cha big on celebrations?”

Not much to celebrate as someone trapped in the past.

“Social gatherings?”

Her social life is drier than the scorching sands of a desert.

“...Anything?”

“No,”

She sharply answered, tongue like a whip.

“I’m not. I’m not very fond of any of those things. Are you happy, now?”

“Why is that, though?”

The white-maned one almost had to double back.

“What?”

Since when did someone care?

“Why aren’t ya a fan of... well, any kind of social interaction?”

Rhodolite scoffed.

“You didn’t come over here to hear my life story. And I didn’t follow with this conversation to give it to you.”

Booming pop music filled the silence between them. Maybe that was too blunt. 

Eventually, she let out a sigh, and conceded.

“Look, I... that’s not important. I just... I want to head out there, alright? Just...”

Yet another sigh tumbled from her lips as she slid against the marble pillar, plopping down to sit on her rear.

“Being all buddy-buddy and talkative with people I don’t know comes... difficult, to me.”

“Ah..”

Her eyes drifted around the room again as another awkward silence rose between them.

“Then, uh... why don’t ya just dance with... I don’t know, Turquoise?”

Practically on instinct, her head shot in his direction, cheeks ablaze.

“Absolutely not.”

“Whaaat? Why not? You’ve known her for what, how long, now?”

Avoiding his gaze, Rhodolite huffed out a response,

“A couple months...”

“And ya can’t interact with her? Really?”

“IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!”

She barked, then re-thinking her wording.

“I... look, I...”

The next part came out as a mumble.

“You what?”

“I can’t.... I’ve never exactly... danced, before.”

“YOU WHAT?!”

Rhodie shot to her feet, covering his mouth.

“Shut it, tin-brain!”

Aqua threw his hands up in defence,

“Jeez, okay, sorry! ...Well... if you guys’ve been friends for that long, then... why’re you worried about not being able to dance?”

An angsty groan left her throat.

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is, if you guys’re friends... why should Turquoise care if you can dance or not?”

Huh. She hadn’t... given it thought that much. It was true, she supposed. They were... friends, she admitted..

“I...I-I—“

“—Ah, Wait, hold on... think someone’s going for the punch. Better check that’s not engine oil... again. HEY, WAITRESS!”

Slight chuckles escaping her, she watched him run off to the caterer. And then her eyes caught Turquoise. Wearing that damn navy skirt and mingling with all the gems. It was... odd, seeing her being so lax and casual instead of over-the-top all the time. But... there was something about it she liked. Something... honest. True.

Taking a heavy breath, she marched up to the tall, thin gem.

She quickly had her attention,

“Oh! Rhodolite, glad you’re here. Can you tell if this punch is blue or not? Do you think it’s just the lighti—“

Turquoise cut herself off as the pink gem thrust a hand up, holding it out to her in a request of some kind. Her cheeks were flared up in shy embarrassment as she searched for the words.

“You... want to... I don’t know, uh— dance? Maybe?”

As the rare sight of a smile manifested itself on Rhodolite’s face, Turquoise couldn’t help but eagerly nod.


End file.
